<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Entire World by sunflow_rs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477929">My Entire World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow_rs/pseuds/sunflow_rs'>sunflow_rs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A+ Parenting, Alternate Universe - Happy, Bisexual Draco Malfoy, Bisexual Male Character, Coming Out, Don't let the TERFs get you down, Fluff, Gender Identity, Happy, I wrote this to spite JKR, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Nonbinary Character, POV Scorpius Malfoy, Parenthood, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender Scorpius, fuck her</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:59:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow_rs/pseuds/sunflow_rs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius is scared to come out to his dad as transgender.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Entire World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dull and monotonous tick, tock was almost as loud as Scorpius’ heartbeat, which was beating faster than the hands on the clock face. It was nearly six, Draco would be home any minute. Scorpius willed the time to slow down but also to hasten; he wanted to get this over with. He was terrified but it needed to be done. </p>
<p>Hands clammy, he wiped them down the front of his t-shirt. The material clung to his binder and he instinctively leaned forward, hunching his shoulders slightly despite the ache in his back. He felt as though he was constantly lying to his dad and he hated it. Usually the two were so close, even more so after Scorpius’ mother died, but now. Such a huge part of Scorpius’ identity and appearance was a facade and Draco didn't know yet.</p>
<p>“Scorpius?” His dad’s voice rang out down the passageway.</p>
<p>He took a deep breath, unsure if the tightness in his chest was the binder or nerves. “Hey dad.”</p>
<p>His father’s shoes tapped sharply against the wooden floors, gradually getting louder. Eventually Draco’s slim figure, smartly dressed in his healer’s uniform entered the kitchen. He slammed his briefcase down and collapsed into one of the chairs. Scorpius pushed aside his parchment, watching cautiously as his father sighed loudly.</p>
<p>“Busy day?” Scorpius asked.</p>
<p>“As always.” Draco laughed, undoing his updo and letting his platinum hair frame his sharp features. “How was the first day of break?”</p>
<p>“Good. Feels weird to not be living with Al though.” He was waiting for the right moment to bring it up but no time seemed right. Scorpius wasn’t sure if there ever would be an appropriate gap in conversation. His heart was in his throat.</p>
<p>“Harry’s invited us around for dinner later this week, maybe you can stay the night?”</p>
<p>“Are you sure you don’t want to stay the night?” Scorpius said suggestively, laughing at his dad’s now rosy cheeks.</p>
<p>“Scorpius Narcissa Malfoy!”</p>
<p>He grimaced at the middle name and tapped his foot anxiously. “Hey dad, there’s something I actually want to tell you.”</p>
<p>Draco stopped sorting through his work bag and gave his full attention to Scorpius, hands clasped in front of him at the table. “What is it darling?”</p>
<p>Scorpius swallowed loudly, mouth suddenly dry. He felt sick. “I’m transgender.”</p>
<p>Draco blinked. He wasn’t great with emotions and there was no handbook for parenting in general, let alone how to correctly respond to your kid coming out. “I love you no matter what, you know that, right?”</p>
<p>Nodding, Scorpius’ eyes looked like blue sea glass; pretty and shining with water. </p>
<p>“So what does this mean then? What pronouns do you use, Scor- Wait, do you want to change your name?” Scorpius’ heart soared and the pit in his stomach closed. This reaction was far more than he had ever hoped for.</p>
<p>“Um he/him pronouns and-” He hiccuped as tears streamed their way across his pale skin. </p>
<p>The chair screeched as Draco moved to his son, embracing the fourteen-year-old. Scorpius sniffed, reaching his arms around his dad’s neck and breathing in the familiar scent of sandalwood cologne, potions and hospital. </p>
<p>“I like my first name,” Scorpius smiled sadly. “Mum gave it to me.”</p>
<p>Now Draco was crying. “I wish she were here to help you through this. I’m afraid I’m doing this all wrong.”</p>
<p>“No dad, you’re doing everything right!” Scorpius pulled away from the hug to look at his dad in shock. “Your reaction was… way more than I ever expected. I was scared because, well, look at grandfather’s opinions.”</p>
<p>“If I shared your grandfather’s opinions I would have become a death eater.” Draco said, delicately wiping the tears from Scorpius’ eyes. “Even if I did agree with his opinions on trangender people it wouldn’t impact my reaction to you. Your my d- my son and my entire world.”</p>
<p>“I love you so much.” Scorpius couldn’t stop crying, his dad was amazing. </p>
<p>“I love you too. Now we’re going to do this all properly, okay? I know there are spells and potions for this kind of thing. To transition, is that the right word?” At a nod Draco continued. “I have some colleagues that we can set up some appointments with. Is that something you’d like?”</p>
<p>“I’d love that.” Scorpius blinked and another tear fell. </p>
<p>“When did you figure it out?” Draco asked, now seated next to Scorpius. He squeezed his son’s hand. </p>
<p>“I thought I was nonbinary at first a few years ago but that never felt quite right.”</p>
<p>“What’s nonbinary?” Draco’s eyebrows furrowed, frustrated at his lack of knowledge on such things.</p>
<p>“It’s when you don’t fit in with the binary, so you’re not male but you’re also not female. You’re both, neither or somewhere inbetween.” Scorpius explained.</p>
<p>“Huh!” A thoughtful expression appeared across Draco’s face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my big old fuck you to JKR! I hate her views and what she stands for and, as a trans person, want to make the Harry Potter world something I can still love and find solace in. All her characters are queer in some way that's just how it is, sorry JKR you don't make the rules here.</p>
<p>I hope you enjoyed! Don't let the TERFs get you down &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>